one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Relius Clover Vs. Yoshikage Kira
Relius Clover Vs. Yoshikage Kira is Episode 1 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. In it, Relius Clover from the Blazblue series fights Yoshikage Kira from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Series. Description Two nefarious fathers with battle partners duke it out to see who will end up on top! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Character Select (Cue: Street Fighter Alpha 3: Character Select Theme) Fight Morioh Park Yoshikage Kira was sitting by a tree eating a sandwhich while admiring his girlfriend, a severed hand. "What a beautiful Duwang!" He said calmly. But his peace and quiet was short lived. He was witnessed with the severed hand by Relius Clover. Kira knew he had to kill him if he wanted to maintain his quiet life. "You are interrupting my peaceful life," Kira said. "And what if I am?" Relius replied. "It means I cannot let you live," Kira said as he summoned Killer Queen. "You will regret this," Relius growled, as he prepared for battle with Ignis by his side FIGHT! Relius made the first move, he punched Kira in the chest and the again across another across the face, he was about to throw a third punch but Kira caught it. He kneed Relius in the face several times before throwing a punch that knocked Relius to the ground. Relius got back up and sent Ignis at Kira, who performed a consecutive flurry of slashes that sent Kira flying. Kira maintained his footing but was immediately knocked back again by Relius, who barged into him with his shoulder. Kira landed on his stomach. As he got up, he grabbed a coin out of his pocket and handed it to Killer Queen, who flicked it towards Relius. The coin landed on the ground. Relius advanced closer to Kira, prepared to inflict more pain. "Don't take me lightly!" Relius snarled. As he walked across the coin, Killer Queen hit an invisible switch held in his his hand and it exploded, sending Relius high into the air. "Killer Queen can turn anything it touches into a bomb," Kira said calmly. As Relius fell to the ground Killer Queen hit him with a lot of fast punches, finishing with a hard punch to the face that sent Relius into the ground. He slowly got back up. Kira ran toward Relius, about to do some more damage when he was struck in the gut by a metal fist that emerged from Relius' cape. Relius attacked him some more with this fist and then he sent Ignis to slash Kira really hard. Kira fell to the ground and tried to get up, but Relius was already near him. "You are finished! Farewell!" Relius was just about to deal the finishing blow when Kira summoned Killer Queen to launch a miniature tank that had a skull with a sharp nose on the front from its left hand. It drilled straight through Relius stomach, causing a lot of damage. 'OVER HERE!" It cried. The tank exploded, as the explosion ended, Relius was gone. There was nothing but streams of smoke where he once was. K.O.! Kira straightened his tie. "Sheer Heart Attack never fails," he said, "anything it targets, it will kill." Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees